Peppa Makes a Ginormous Mess
British | Canadian | Promo |season = 1|episode = 3|overall = 3|air date = US: January 18, 2018 UK: April 6, 2018|writers = Sonicthehedgehog223|length = 21 minutes|previous = The Obese|next = Peppa Pig Training Video}} is the third episode of season 1 of Under Peppa's Pants. In this episode, after being left alone for three hours, Peppa trashes the house. Now, she must clean it up. Transcript Intro Card Peppa: “ Mummy, I'm bored as fuck. “ Mummy: “ I'm leaving. Don't do any BS while I'm gone, OK? “ Peppa: “ Screw you, fat slut. “ (Mummy and Daddy leave) Peppa: “ YESYESYES THEY'RE GONE! TIME TO BECOME AN EVEN BIGGER SLOB! “ George: “ I'm still here, dumbass. “ Peppa: ” Fuck you, George! “ (Stabs George) Peppa: (looking in fridge) “ Ooh! Dorito's and Mountain Dew. Daddy never wants me to have those! “ (Peppa gets drunk) Peppa: (drunk) “ What the heck? This is beer! I'm calling my friends! “ (Pedro, Suzy, and Danny arrive) Danny: “ What's up, my gangsta's? “ Peppa: (drunk) “ I got high! “ Pedro: “ Off what, Cocaine? “ Peppa: (drunk) “ No. “ Suzy: “ Heroin? ‘ Peppa: (still drunk) NO. “ Danny: “ Tobacco? “ Peppa: (drunk) “ OH FOR THE LOVE OF SATAN IT'S BEER! “ Danny: “ Holy FUCK! “ Suzy: “ You have to be at least twenty-one in order to do drugs! “ Peppa: “ I don't care, ugly bi- “ Pedro: “ Peppa? ‘ Peppa: (normal) ‘ What? Pedro: ” THERE'S A DEAD BODY IN HERE! “ All: “ AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! “ (Body rises) Pedro: “ It's a zombie! “ All: “ AHHHHHHHH!!!!! “ George: “ It's me, retards! “ Pedro: “ It's... George? Da fuck? “ Peppa: “ George, I thought I killed you. “ George: " I am 50% Satan. I can't die. Peppa: "... Well fuck. " Danny: " So, what's the jig, Pepps? " (Tobias enters) Tobias: Woah, where the fuck did you guys come from? Peppa: Why do our swears have to be censored? Tobias: I'm 14 and you're only 8. That's why. Peppa: Let's test. PIECE OF BULLSHIT! MOTHERFUCKING PENIS HEAD LOOKING ASS GIVING GIRLS DA BONE WHEN HE CAN'T EVEN ATTRACT THE FUCKING WHORES! Pedro: Peppa. Peppa: What? Pedro: Everything you said was uncensored! Peppa: Oh fuck! Pedro: That too! Danny: The people who work on the show's British dub are gonna kill you! Peppa: It doesn't really matter. Wait, I'm not drunk anymore! Suzy: Good. Peppa: I need to get high again! Pedro: What's the point. In ½ an hour, we won't remember this ever happened. Suzy: We won't? Pedro: No. Suzy: I can finally do something I've been meaning too all the time! (kisses Danny) Pedro: How long have you liked him? Suzy: Since the Playgroup. Danny: (blushing) Yeah. Peppa: Please stop, this is getting disgusting! Tobias: Why am I here again? Peppa: Plot convenience. Tobias: Oh. Suzy: Pedro, why do I still remember the kiss? Pedro: You have to wait like 18 minutes. Suzy: LET'S MAKE EVERY MINUTE COUNT! (Suzy and Danny start making out) Peppa: Pedro, you have any cigars? Pedro: Yes. Peppa: Pedro, you're a drug addict? Pedro: No. My mom smokes a lot. P.S, my dad is having an affair with your mom. Peppa: HOLY SHIT! I didn't need to know that. Pedro: I found acid! Peppa: Pedro, you doofus! Acid would kill me. Pedro: Oh. Danny: GREATEST MINUTE OF MY LIFE! Pedro: Danny, the more you talk about getting amnesia, the more incentive this shitty writer has to make you remember it. Peppa: Fuck, no drugs. TOBIAS I GOT HIGH! Tobias: Suzy: Same here. Peppa: Let's see if you remember this! George: Uhh- (Peppa strips in front of everyone) Pedro: Nice! Suzy: PEDRO YOU PERVERT! Tobias:..George do you wanna watch Action Heroes on Yo-Yo? George: It's 9:00, PA is on. Tobias: But PA suc- George: (holding a sniper rifle) What was that? Tobias: NOTHING LETS JUST WATCH PEPPA'S ADVENTURES! (Tobias and George exit) Peppa: Losers! Danny: PEPPA COVER UP! Peppa: Okay. (puts clothes on) Pedro: I still have the cigars. Peppa: This old shit! It's as old as your mom! ALL: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Pedro: Fuck. Peppa: (throws can on the floor) Loser! Trivia *This is the first episode to mention the British version of the show. Category:Fanon Category:Episodes